


Shoot Supercorp Crossover 001

by katielee002



Category: Person of Interest (TV), Real Person Fiction, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crossover, F/F, Flirting, Katie McGrath - Lena Luthor Fusion Character, POI AU: Supergirl in POI universe, Protective Alex Danvers, Romance, cute doggos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katielee002/pseuds/katielee002
Summary: A random POI x Supercorp crossover! More like the Supergirl characters in the POI-verse...since that made more sense to me.TM and the ladies receive three numbers: Lena McGrath, Alex Danvers, and Kara Danvers at an upcoming convention. Minor appearances by other characters from both universes. Lots of flirting...I wanted to write about a cute pupper/doggo I saw the other day...and a blonde Katie McGrath (it's unfair how attractive I find a blonde Katie...T-T)





	Shoot Supercorp Crossover 001

The woman slowly knelt to the ground, holding out a hand with the palm half-turned upwards. 

“Hello.” She cooed softly, waiting as a black nose twitched and a muzzle cautiously sniffed the proffered hand.  
The dog swished its tail a few times, cropped ears pressed backwards as it gave the hand a soft snort then tentative greeting lick. 

The woman smiled as she stretched her hand out to gently rub the dog’s head. The dog walked closer and wagged its tail, clearly pleased with the attention. A quick glance downwards confirmed the dog was a female. 

“Hey Sweetie, what’s your name?” She cooed softly, reaching her other hand to scratch the dog’s ears. The dog sat down after a few moments, nose sniffing the air inquisitively. The woman reached down to look at the tag on the dog’s collar. 

“Lavender.” The dog turned to look at her at the mention of the name. She turned the tag over, another name with a number underneath. 

“Lena.” 

The woman turned her head as if listening to someone speaking, though there was no one immediately around her.  
“She belongs to our new number?” Root continued rubbing the dog’s ears as she turned to smile at the dog. “Well, isn’t that lucky, Lavender?” She babbled at the dog, who tried to lick her face in return.

“Ooh, careful there, Beautiful. If you get all over me, someone’s going to get jealous.” She chided jokingly while rubbing the dog’s muzzle affectionately. 

“Who’s jealous?” Another woman bit out gruffly as she approached the woman and dog, hands stuffed in her pockets. 

“Now, now, Shaw. I meant Bear. Who did you think?” Root asked innocently while sparing a glance at the woman. Shaw huffed and slowly squatted down to gently rub the dog’s ears. She grinned when the dog stood up and switched to her, tail wagging as she hit a sweet spot behind the Catahoula’s ears. 

Root frowned in a slight pout. “Love is such a fickle thing.” She rested her elbows on her knees for a moment, watching, before dusting off her black skinny jeans and standing up. 

“It’s all right. I’ll be rubbing Shaw all over tonight.” She stated as almost an afterthought. Shaw quirked an eyebrow while continuing to rub the dog’s ears. 

“Really, Root? What about Bear?” 

Root huffed, her breath coming out as a puff of steam in the cold weather. “Bear stayed with me when I was intubated.” 

Shaw laughed as she gave Lavender a final affectionate rub on the head and stood up herself. “You’re ridiculous.” She gave Root a good-natured bump with her shoulder, causing Root to grin. 

Lavender remained sitting, gaze inquisitively shifting between the two women. Shaw sniffled, nose red from the frigid winter air.

“So, what are we supposed to do with the dog?” Shaw asked, stuffing her hands back into the pockets of her black coat.

Root grinned as she listened to the Machine twitter something through her implant. “Hunh. Any second now, she says.” And scarcely a moment later,

“Lavender!” 

A voice yelled out frantically, drawing the attention of the trio. The dog stood up, tail wagging as a blonde woman in casual attire came jogging over. Her hair was golden blonde, tied up in a high bun. A dark plum trench coat contrasted starkly, bringing out the woman’s hair, a blue cable-knit sweater underneath, front tucked tastefully into a pair of comfy boyfriend jeans. A pair of silver leather Chelsea boots completed the ensemble. 

An alabaster complexion complemented by the slightest hint of makeup, piercing green eyes, and a bold red lipstick sharpened the look. The woman’s cheeks were flushed from clearly running, breath coming in uneven pants. 

“Oh, Lavender. Thank God.” She wheezed, slightly out of breath. She crouched to the ground, the dog bounding over and licking her face. 

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I’d lost you.” She sighed, rubbing the dog’s ears. The woman’s voice had a slight Irish timbre. 

“Lena?” Root asked as she watched the whole exchange. 

The woman looked up at the mention of her name. She stood up, hastily brushing off her hands on her jeans. She held out her right, which Root graciously shook. Shaw feigned disinterest and looked away. 

“Yes, I’m Lena McGrath. Thank you so much for finding Lavender. She just suddenly ran off. It’s so odd; she’s never done that before.” Lena said with a shaky chuckle. 

“Katie Johnson. This is my wife Samar.” Root gestured to Shaw.

Root smiled and crouched down to rub Lavender between the ears once again. “We’re happy to have helped, especially when Lavender is such a cutie, right Sam?” 

Shaw simply grunted, offering a curt nod. 

“It’s good that you found your mommy, isn’t it?” She cooed softly before standing up. 

“Is there any way I can repay you?” 

Root paused, tilting her head slightly as she did whenever the Machine transmitted something through her implant.  
“My wife and I are actually here for a conference, the Innovators in Engineering and Technology Convention this weekend.” 

Lena’s expression brightened at that. “Really? I’ll be speaking at some of the panels on behalf of my company, L Corp.”  
Root feigned surprise, clasping her hands in delight; Shaw rolled her eyes. 

“I knew your name sounded familiar! You’re the keynote speaker at tomorrow’s dinner!” 

Lena looked mildly surprised, a small smile gracing her face before she bit her bottom lip. “You are well-informed, Ms. Johnson.” 

“Katie, please.”

Lena chuckled, adjusting the straps of her purse. 

“Of course; call me Lena then.” Root smiled.

“Perhaps we could discuss engineering design sometime over coffee? The design and hardware coding interface is something we’ve been working on at the Infien Firm.” 

Lena arched an eyebrow, lips upturned in pleasured surprise. 

“Infien Firm? You work for Caleb Phipps then?” 

Root laughed. “Guilty as charged.” 

“I’ll do you one better: dinner tomorrow evening. I’ll seat you two at my table.”

Shaw, now having crouched down again to play with Lavender, gave Root a pointed how-am-I-supposed-to-identify-the-threat-if-I’m-stuck-at-the-boring-dinner-table look. Root flashed Shaw an infuriating grin before interjecting.

“Actually, Samar here will be working security for the convention.” Lena blinked, surprised.

“That’s lucky. My fiancée and her sister will be working security as well.” Shaw’s eyebrows shot up in an oh great expression.

“Well, at least that takes care of locating the other two numbers,” Finch’s voice supplied through the earbud. 

**

“Lena McGrath, Kara Danvers, and Alex Danvers.” Finch read off the three numbers the Machine had given them. 

“The Danvers are sisters: Kara was adopted into the family at the age of 13, having previously been shuffled around in the foster system…so it seems. The sisters work for a private security company that has primarily ex-armed forces employees, the Danvers themselves included.” 

Finch stood up and hobbled to the glass board, taping pictures of the three women onto it.

“Lena McGrath is the CEO of L Corp, considered to be one at the forefront of the engineering technology field. She has questionable family history, potentially with the Irish mob.” 

Finch sat back down at the computer, typing away. He stiffened, turning his head to give a consternating look at Shaw, who had walked up next to him messily eating her monstrosity of a sandwich. 

Shaw paused mid-chew, face stuffed, to return the look. “Yeah, and?” 

Finch frowned, turning back to face the screen. 

“There is a convention this weekend in the city. Probably the most likely timing should anything happen. I’d like for you and Ms. Groves to attend.” 

Finch gathered a pair of driver licenses as well as convention ID cards. 

“You and Ms. Groves will be attending as Katie and Samar Johnson; Ms. Groves will be attending as a representative of the Infien Firm, while Ms. Shaw will be working security with the other two numbers.” 

Shaw wiped her hands on her pants before taking the IDs, mouth still full of sandwich. Finch cringed, letting Shaw extricate the cards from his hands. 

Root took hers with a feral grin. “I’ll be working at the firm I infiltrated and from which I was subsequently fired? I must’ve made an impression on Caleb.”

Finch looked slightly perplexed but he let it go. “Yes, well, Mr. Swift called in another favor, and Mr. Phipps graciously agreed to allow Ms. Groves to attend using the firm’s name.” 

“This’ll be fun.” Root replied, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

Shaw crouched down to rub Bear’s ears affectionately. “I’ll see in you a few days, Handsome. Remember to eat, okay?” Bear thumped his tail on his bed and gave Shaw a lick on the face. Shaw laughed and stood up. 

Root crouched down after Shaw had gotten up and started walking out. “Keep Harry safe, okay?” She told him, Bear acknowledging the request with a lick to her chin. 

“See you in a few days, Finch.” Shaw called out with a wave of her hand as she walked out. 

“Keep us posted, Harry.” Root called out before turning to catch up with Shaw. 

**  
A brunette fiddled with a pair of black-framed glasses, expression lighting up as she received a message on her cell phone. 

“Hey,” A red-headed woman with a short A-line bob jogged up to the woman, decked out in formal security gear. She lay a caring hand on the woman’s shoulder. 

“Everything all right?”  
“Alex, Hi! Everything’s fine; Lena just told me that the woman that helped her find Lavender will be working the same shift. Her name is Samar Johnson. She works security with Thornhill Security.”

Alex Danvers put her hands on her hips. “Thornhill? Makes sense the event would have local security. I told Maggie to keep an eye out as well.” 

Kara pocketed her phone and shrugged her shoulders, straightening her vest. “Well, Lena seems to trust them, so it’ll be good to have people we can trust.” 

Alex pursed her lips and exhaled softly. “Well, I guess we’ll see.” 

Shaw let out an impatient huff from where she stood by the guard station, waiting. “Is now a good time to approach them?” She muttered under her breath. 

“I hope you understand the need to exercise caution, Ms. Shaw. I’ve hacked into the coms they’ve provided. We can hear everything they can.” Finch’s voice twittered into her earpiece.

Shaw pushed off from the guard station, heading towards the two sisters. “I know.” She gruffed as her boots stepped on the tile floor. 

“I’ll have Detective Fusco look into this ‘Maggie’ character in the meantime. Could help to have an inside perspective.”  
And Shaw disconnected the call with a smile. 

**  
Shaw cleared her throat as she approached the two women. They both shifted to an open yet firm stance. Shaw smirked slightly. At least it won’t be boring.

“Uh, Samar Johnson checking in for Team 6?” 

The redhead crossed her arms and steeled Shaw with a look; the brunette outstretched her hand.

“Samar? Nice to meet you. I’m Kara Danvers, and this is my sister Alex.” She said cheerfully, gesturing towards Alex. 

“Lena’s told me all about you.” She said warmly, making Shaw quirk an eyebrow at the strength of the grip. 

“Pleasure.” Shaw stated neutrally, suppressing her urge to pull her hand away. Alex glanced at the woman’s discomfort and sighed, softening her stance. 

“Kara, your grip.” 

Kara glanced down and quickly released the handshake with a nervous chuckle. 

“O-Oh! I’m so sorry!” She rambled some things Shaw filtered out, looking blankly at the woman as if she were listening. 

Alex stepped forward, clearing her throat. “As I’m sure you’ve been briefed, we’ll be handling security at the front stage of the dining hall. A bit flashy, but we’re to make sure no one makes it to the stage that’s not supposed to be there. Especially during the keynote speech.” 

“That Ms. McGrath will be giving?” 

“Hey Shaw,” Fusco’s gravelly voice called through her earpiece. “Looks like Glasses was right. Your girl’s got some messy family history with the Irish mob. Detective Sawyer here works with the older sister as a consultant for some security firm, the DEO.” 

“Ah,” Shaw murmured. “You expecting a hit from the Irish mob?” 

Both women stiffened. “How would you know that?” Alex asked suspiciously.

Shaw shrugged, gesturing behind her. “I clocked some of our Irish friends standing in as some of the vendors. I’ve had some run-ins with them while I’ve worked private security.” 

Root hummed as she reapplied some lipstick, smirking at herself in the mirror. “Not exactly subtle, but nothing the Machine hasn’t confirmed.” 

“Right…” Alex’s eyes screamed distrust. Kara shook her head lightly and smiled lightly. 

“Anyways, we’ll take all the help we can get. Please, call me Kara.” 

Shaw nodded curtly. “Call me Sam.”

**

Shaw shifted her stance slightly from where she stood with a clear view of the stage. As part of the stage detail, the three women had had to strip down to basic vests, donning black suit and tie. 

“So, what should I be expecting from our Irish friends?” She whispered into the earpiece, eyes scanning the room. They narrowed as Root caught her gaze from one of the front tables sending her a flirtatious wink. 

“Someone looks…delectable in a suit…but not as good as you look out of one, Shaw.” Root purred as she provocatively took a bite of her food. 

Shaw growled under her breath, prompting Kara, who stood a few feet from her, to toss her a curious glance. Shaw shook her head, causing Kara to shrug and return her attention to scanning the room for potential threats. 

“Our keynote speaker appears to be the step-child of Lionel Luthor, a notorious black-market engineer and arms smuggler; a deadly combo, to be sure. According to public record, Ms. McGrath separated herself from her family after college and built her own company, L Corp. There’s nothing in her financials that suggests any current connection to her family.” 

“There are two other Luthors, one in attendance tonight. Lillian Luthor, the mother of the number. The nature of their relationship is unknown, although if the family history is anything to go by, it’s not pleasant. There is a brother, Lex, who was institutionalized after years of schizophrenia and severe bipolar disorder.” 

“So, the Irish mob is here to punish a deserter of the family business? Checks out, I guess.” Shaw murmured under her breath, rubbing the back of her neck instinctively. 

Shaw’s eyes drifted to a reporter stepping up to take a photograph. Shaw stepped forward slightly. 

“Tall, African American male, bald. Expensive camera. Anything?” Shaw whispered, tensing her body slightly. 

“He’s fine, Sweetie. She says his name is James Olsen, one of the newspapers from where L Corp is based.” Root supplied as she sipped at her wine. 

Shaw relaxed as she stepped back, eyeing one of the waiters as Root accepted a fresh glass of wine. Root scanned the man’s shoes, noticing the laces went up a little too high. She shot the man a flirty wink, noticing that he only returned with a blank stare before he circled around to another table in the front. 

Her gaze remained trained on him as she took another sip, breaking her gaze to look attentively at Lena.  
“Dark-haired, pale-skinned Irish potato masquerading as a waiter. Your 10 o’clock. Man couldn’t properly pour a red wine. Shoes laced up too high too. Immune to my irresistible charm.”

Shaw shifted her attention, reaching for her taser, rolling her eyes. 

“Yeah, and I clock two more: one photographer and another waiter with a sad-ass excuse of a waitress’s tray.”  
Root took another sip and stood up with her purse. “I’ll have a look backstage and see if I can’t take care of the few ‘friends’ She’s informed me of.” 

“Danvers. Photographer on your 12, waiter on your 7.” Shaw whispered into the earpiece. 

Alex was already moving, Kara sizing up the photographer.  
“On it / Got it covered.” They replied. 

Shaw grabbed the waitress’s arm, knocking the gun out of it. 

“How about those hors d’oeurves, huh?” 

And Shaw knee’d the woman in the solar plexus and struck her behind the head, dragging the woman to the floor.  
Alex Danvers had likewise taken down her target, choking him into unconsciousness; while Kara had straight-out socked the photographer in the face, skillfully wrestling the handgun out of his hand and hitting him with the butt of it. 

Lena, though slightly shocked, managed to keep her composure as she calmly directed people to exit the dinner hall through the back. 

“Lena, get down.” Root’s smooth voice projected slightly as she stalked across the stage, her hand outstretched with a Nano taken from her hand purse.

“O-Okay.” Her voice trembled only slightly as she crouched down behind the wooden podium, slightly confused.  
“And who might you be?” The man leered, gun held haphazardly in his hand as he raked in Root’s dress-clad body.  
Root smiled, head tilting slightly. “Sorry, but you’re not my type.” 

“Lena, when will you stop this nonsense and come back?” A smooth voice called out as a woman, hair in a neat bun, walked up to the stage. 

Screeching noise from the speaker system made Root cringe momentarily, the Luthors’ men grabbing both her and Lena from behind. 

“Root!” Shaw growled as she pointed her gun towards the older woman. The Danvers sisters likewise pointed their guns towards the figure. Kara, however, seemed the closest to losing her cool. 

“Lillian Luthor.” She ground out, eyebrows furrowed in anger. 

“Mother,” Lena slowly stated, remaining calm even in the thug’s grasp. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
Lillian smiled, pulling her hands out of the pockets of her coat. 

“As I said, to give you another chance to come back. Lex misses you terribly, you know that. The business isn’t the same without you.” 

Lena grit her teeth. “You, Mother,” she spat, “pushed him too hard and put him there.” 

Lillian waved her hand around. “He was destined for greatness. On the brink of developing ground-breaking technology. My poor boy.” 

Lena laughed bitterly as she remained where she stood, stance unchanging and firm. 

“Root? I hope you have a plan. Finch?” Shaw grumbled as she kept her aim trained on Lillian Luthor. 

“I’ve called Detectives Fusco and Sawyer. They’ll head over as soon as they’ve secured the entrance.” 

Root’s eyes glassed over for a moment. She smiled. 

“She says there’s nothing to worry about. Ooh.” Root winced lightly as the thug holding her hands gripped them a bit harder. 

“I’ll never go back to the family business.” Lena stated definitively. 

Lillian’s expression didn’t change. “Well, perhaps I can convince you on the way back. Come along,” she indicated to the thugs. 

“AARGH!” Kara’s voice suddenly broke through the terse silence as she bounded onto the stage in one huge leap and barreled into the man pointing a gun at Lena. 

Shaw quirked an eyebrow. 

The man reflexively went into a chokehold, Lena panicking slightly as she struggled to catch her breath. The look in Kara’s eyes was pure anger. 

“Let. Her. Go.” She growled, gun pointed at the man’s center mass. 

The man suddenly stiffened, yelling in pain as a smooth voice whispered chidingly, “Now, now, no need to be so rough with a lady.” Root smirked as the man released Lena, taser crackling ominously in her hand. 

“Kneecaps.” She said next with a smile to Shaw. Shaw grinned, kneecapping the remaining mobsters in the room.  
She had a feral grin as she turned her gun to Lillian. 

“And her?” 

Root paused, expression slightly confused as she kept a protective watch over Kara, who had rushed over to check her fiancée. 

“She says leave her with Detective Sawyer. Not awake is acceptable...”

“All right.” Shaw conceded, knocking the woman out with a grunt. Alex Danvers walked over, gun still trained on the knocked-out Luthor. 

“Nice hook.” She commented, then looked up at the mention of her name. 

“Alex!” Maggie called out, gun drawn, looking a little worse for wear. Alex holstered her gun, meeting the woman in a hug. 

“You okay?” Maggie asked softly, returning the embrace. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Lena and Kara are fine too.” Alex replied softly. Fusco walked in afterwards, eyeing the groaning men with busted kneecaps. He sighed, holstering his gun. 

“Good to see you and Coco-Puffs are all right.” 

Shaw grinned, lowering her weapon. “Fusco.” She said in acknowledgement. Root draped an arm over Shaw’s shoulder, leaning her head possessively on it. 

“Lionel,” she drawled, “So nice of you to join us.” 

He shrugged. “Looks like I missed all the fun.” 

Root and Shaw watched as Maggie and Alex walked to Kara and Lena. Shaw feigned disinterest as she moved towards the stage, checking her over for injuries. 

“Medical training before the Marines.” Shaw gruffed as she gently examined for bruising. “Just minor cuts and bruises; aspirin for the bruise you’ll see in a few hours around your neck.” 

Root sighed dreamily as she bit her lower lip. “I love it when you play Doctor.” 

**  
“So, Kara,” Root purred lowly as the six women sat for drinks. “You seem very…fit.” Lena had invited them out for drinks, her treat, she’d insisted. 

Kara sputtered slightly while Lena glanced on in amusement. Maggie just smiled, calming a volatile Alex. Shaw rolled her eyes, taking another drink of her whiskey.

“U-Uh, I-I guess?” 

Myostatin-related muscle hypertrophy, a mutation in the MSTN gene results in reduced body fat and increased skeletal muscle size…the Machine twittered into her implant. 

“Genetics, perhaps?” Root supplied softly, taking a swig from Shaw’s whiskey. Shaw glared at her, wrenching the glass back after she’d taken the sip. Kara coughed, while Alex seemed ready to attack if need-be. 

“Really?? How subtle.” Shaw glared at Root’s very amused eyes. 

“My wife did her thesis on genetic muscle hypertrophy while in med school.” She said, nudging Shaw in the shoulder with a wide smile. Alex loosened, seemingly convinced. 

“Never thought I’d do so much research for an MD.” She flatly stated, though the others took her tone as joking and laughed good-naturedly. 

And the remainder of the night passed filled with inebriation and merriment. 

**

The women parted ways after Kara, Alex, and Shaw had grown considerably ‘giggly,’ or in Shaw’s case, touchy.  
Lena stepped forward to hug Root goodbye. Shaw stood next to Kara, grinning at the drunk woman hanging off an equally-drunk Alex Danvers arguing about whether or not they were going to order potstickers or pizza after this, while Maggie secretly snapped the scene and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

Shaw glanced curiously at Root and Lena, the blonde-haired woman pulling back nodding with a slightly flushed expression. Root caught Shaw’s gaze and winked, causing Shaw to roll her eyes. 

“Kara!” Shaw barked. “Lena’s waiting for you.” 

Lena simply smiled as she walked to Kara and Maggie to Alex, separating the drunk sisters and supporting them by their waists.

“We’ll see you later!” Kara called out as the women started to slowly make their way towards the hotel. 

Root waved goodbye as Shaw stood a little closer than usual beside her, hands stuffed in her pockets.  
“I have a feeling we’ll be seeing them again.” Root said with a smile. Shaw sniffled slightly in the cold air.

“What did you say to Lena?”

Root turned to simply look at Shaw, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She looked downwards, extricating one of Shaw’s hands from her pockets and interlacing their hands.

Shaw scoffed lightly but kept their hands intertwined. Root smirked softly she pulled Shaw along, Shaw rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. Maybe she shouldn’t have had so much whiskey. 

“Oh, I just suggested some things to spice things up a bit. There were several unexplored advantages to having a girlfriend with enhanced strength and stamina.” She purred at the end. 

Shaw simply raised her eyebrows as she took a few steps to walk beside Root. 

“Dork.” She finally snorted, Root turning around to beam at her.

“You say the nicest things. Now, about that earlier promise…” 

And Shaw laughed as Root pulled her toward the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ it's katie.  
> Supercorp x Shoot crossover! I thought it would be fun to have Root and Shaw meet Lena and Kara. Somehow it made more sense to me to strip Kara of her superpowers (but she still has the superhuman strength - yaay medical knowledge) and put them into the POI-verse than try to fit Root and Shaw into the Supergirl-verse...
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


End file.
